The Liberator
by LockingDenial
Summary: Telin 'Vorso Vas Liberator was on her way back to the migrant fleet when the Liberator was attacked by batarian pirates forcing the ship to crash land. This fan fiction follows a female quarian on her journey through the galaxy with new friends and enexpected twists.
1. Chapter 1

ALERT/ALERT/CIVILIAN:CLASS:CRUISER:LIBERATOR IS TO BE EVACUATED IMEDDIATELY[]THIS IS NOT A DRILL[]REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL[]

My eyes flashed open as I flew out of my bed. The message repeated again, and again, and again. Finally realizing what was happening I ripped a royal blue backpack, a little souvenir from earth, out of my closet and started to stuff everything I owned into it.

The door silently slid open revealing a tall quarian male dressed in layers of metal, specially designed cloth, and mesh protection. Reyne 'Hordsal came to get me.

"Telin come on we don't have the time for that!" he hissed. In a way it sounded more out of worry than it did anger.

When I reached the door he threw his arm around me securing me in his protective body heat…or that was just his suit. Either way I blushed but thankfully it was concealed in the confines of my glass like composite faceplate.

The halls were crowded with people, shoulder to shoulder, running for their lives. Halfway to the escape pods the lights went out, everyone stopped in silence shocked at the occurrence. A few seconds later red lights flooded the small hallway signaling everyone to continue the rush.

I started to breathe heavily fogging up my faceplate. "Telin shh shh shh, it's okay. You're hyperventilating, just slow down were going to be fine." It made me feel stupid the way he said that, like I was a child. But I was fine with it.

We just shuffled along, the seconds felt like minutes, and the minutes felt like hours. Finally I could see the entrance to the escape pod bay and a wave of relief fell over my mind calming it.

BOOM, the whole ship creaked dropping everyone to floor. The door to our escape quickly closed shut. Shouts were flung across the halls towards peoples loved ones, and Reyne just pulled me back to my feet. He didn't even fall over!

ALERT/ALERT/CIVILIAN:CLASS:CRUISER:LIBERATOR HAS LOST DEPRESSURIZATION ON LEVELS 3, 4, AND THE ESCAPE POD BAY[] LEFT 1,2,3,5 ENGINES HAVE LOST POWER, PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY CODE 7492 CRASH LANDING[]


	2. Chapter 2

"After you."

The two of us rushed through the hallways that had been emptied of worried families; it felt like a ghost town. I tripped over a half open suitcase revealing multiple canisters of our precious breathable gas. There was none in my room when I was packing so that would be useful.

Holding one small canister on hand and two medium canisters in my backpack I was set for the next week. A small container holds enough gas for an average of about one day, a medium holds an average of three days, and a large holds an average of six days. Reyne picked me up by the arm and dragged me along the narrow hallways.

"Reyne, where are we going?"

"There is a small room of backup escape pods, its secret and only for the crew to know about."

"Wait, it's been here the whole time?" He probably noticed the ping of anger in my voice; I should have realized that before I said it.

"Yes and as you know I am the co-engineer in the engine room. Soo… I have access. And I was on break. It should be just around this corner." He seemed proud of himself for keeping me safe with his little job secrets.

My hope quickly rose as we rounded the last corner, but immediately sank to the hidden depths of my fear. There was one pod left which was no problem with the fact that they each held a total of three people, but what we didn't expect was that it was already taken. A lone man stood at the control panel readying the pod for release intent on his own survival.

In a pool of crimson water sat a worker, head back and riddle with shadowy holes. I gasped at the gruesome sight holding back the vile in the back of my throat. The dark man noticed us and spun around shoving an arcV type pistol (a variant of the arc pistol made to be much lighter) in our faces. Naturally Reyne jumped in front of me and as the coward I was reluctantly hid behind him.

"You're here for my escape pod aren't you; well you're not getting it. Its mine and mine only!"

"Calm down sir…we aren't here for your escape pod; I led us the wrong way. Just don't shoot, were leaving." Reyne started to slowly back up as the man tried to lock the access door. The door slid shut with a hiss of air sealing not only the room off but our fate.

Reyne wasn't moving; he just stood there, like something froze him in place.

Getting worried I tried to wake him from his trance, "Reyne…Reyne come on we have to go!" He suddenly looked into my eyes startling me then said, "Your right we have to go. Follow me."

That made me smile, he's back. Grabbing my hand he led me down the hall and into a dark room. Out of doubt I asked, "So what's in here?"

"We are."

"What do you mean by that?'

"I mean were alone and we don't have much time."

I slowly realized what he was saying, that we were going to die no matter what unless we somehow survived the crash. "No…no there has to be away!"

"THERE ISNT A WAY!" I stared in fear at his foggy faceplate. "There isn't a way." The glass in front of his nose began to rise away releasing a slight choke of gas. "No you can't do that, you'll-"

"Relax were in the clean room." He was right, it's safe here. For the first time in six years I opened my faceplate. The suit alerted me of hull breach but I ignored it. In the dark red flood lights I could barely make out his features, but it was enough to tell that he was amazing.

"You're even more beautiful than I had imagined," he whispered to me. I blushed again but this time he saw it.

He turned his head to the left and I followed through turning mine right. His lips brushed mine then closed in. My whole mouth tingled with excitement; the sensation took over my whole body. It felt like a different reality, yet still ours that this was happening to me and I embraced it.

Drifting off he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

A sudden flash of light filled the whole room and everything went down from there. The floor a couple of meters behind me fell away along with the walls to the green savannah like land. The ship had hit the top of a hill blasting through the side and forcing the hill to explode in ashes of dirt.

Reyne grabbed me around the waste and jumped back grasping for anything to hold us in place. I slipped from his arms and slid along the broken floor towards the gaping hole in the ground. Screaming I reached out for his hand and only scraped it.

The fall out of the plummeting cruiser was surprisingly fast for we were just above the ground and I landed on my back bouncing in a roll skywards. Grunting I struggled to close my faceplate over fear of contamination. It popped shut just in time for me to land on it.

A fresh crack stretched across the top of my mask down to the bottom right corner. Finally I rolled off a small cliff and splashed down into a small but deep lake of light red water.

I blacked out. The only thing I could think of in my head was the words after you.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open at the feeling of water splashing down onto my skin. Water…why is that weird…My helmet! A cold smooth liquid splintered through the crack covering a big portion of my faceplate. No no no no no!

I wriggled in the red water unable to swim because I've always been on a ship or a huge city, never out in the wildlife. The gas helped, forcing me up to the surface, allowing the current to pull me in shore. The ice cold water bit at my bones, dripping off as I was dragged onto the black, rocky sand. Staggering on knees I pulled my faceplate up.

The water flowed out and crashed onto the shore. I forced the mask back closed then checked my supply of gas. The canister was already half empty and dropping faster because of the hull breach. Lights danced across my cheeks as the helmet warned me of poisons entering through the large tear. I ripped my backpack open revealing that one of the medium canisters had been crushed when I landed on my back.

On top of the poison in the atmosphere it was freezing outside, and I was drenched in ice cold water! Shakily picking myself up I shuffled towards the view of the barrel of smoke billowing into the sky. The ship had crashed and was lighting the whole forest on fire. I had to find Reyne, and he was in that ship. Starting towards the crash site I coughed into the mask. I can't take this for long, ill black out then die from the air. Oh why did I have to be quarian, even being in contact with contaminated water would kill me. Wait that did happen. Great!

The forest was thick with trees, odd trees though. They seemed to loom over me, watching my every move like some sort of evil being waiting to catch the first mistake. A quarter of the way there I ran into a small clearing with little rays of sunlight shining through the tree line. In the middle of it was a lone escape pod that had crashed into the soil, and there was no way it could be moved. I noticed a glint on the ground. It was a pool of blood leading away in a trail towards the bushes.

Next to it sat an arcV type pistol…the same pistol from earlier. I sheepishly picked it up and checked the thermal clip. There was enough cool down in it for fifteen shots and it was much lighter because of the different version. Strapping it to the side of my backpack I continued on.

Where is Reyne? Is he ok? Is he even alive? Questions rolled through my head for the next ten minutes. I fell to the ground coughing and wheezing, it felt like my insides were melting all at once. No I have to keep moving. Jogging was the fastest I could go in my current sate but what if it wasn't enough to get to him? What if he died because I was to slow? Must stop questioning myself, but they just kept coming. I'm a little over halfway there, only a bit farther.

Suddenly a dark figure flew around the nearest tree and grabbed me by my arms. I was pushed up against the great dark trunk of the tree by a batarian pirate. Tears started to streak down my face as he teethed over what to do. With no friction on the waxy bark I slid down onto the ground, head resting on the foot of the roots.

"Looks like I found a little runaway quarian. Hmmmmm…maybe I should just kill this one or I could take you back to the captain like my orders were. Decisions decisions." He leaned in right above the missing shard of glass on the crack showing my eye and half of my mouth. "Is there a little hole in your precious suit, are you crying? How cute." He laughed out loud showing just how crazy this pirate was.

"The captain said it was ok if a few of them died and I'm sure he wouldn't mind just one more missing quarian girl." I was struggling but to no avail, he clearly had more strength that I did every race besides the volus were bigger than we were. He lifted my left arm and I felt the razors pierce my suit and sink in.

Screaming in pain I floundered for the arcV and finally reached it. The gun was out of its straps and straight in the center of his chest in seconds. It charged up and flashed in a magnificent blue. The shockwave threw him off me and four feet up and to my southwest.

The area on my arm where the suit had been cut through compartmentalized sealing it off from the rest of the suit. I quickly stood up and aimed straight at him, ready to fire. But I couldn't, it just wasn't in me to kill someone! He reached for his assault rifle but was stopped by a small varren-like creature that pounced on his face. Shots were fired randomly out of the rifle until its owner was finished.

I ran away not looking back.

The ship was in sight, but I heard shouting in the distance. No time, must find Reyne. Light headed, dizzy, coughing, it was hard just to stay awake; not to mention ash fell all from the sky, reducing my view to just a few feet.

Farther through the wreckage there were bodies in massive numbers. I sifted through carnage narrowly dodging batarian patrol teams. When I reached the room I was blasted out of he wasn't there. I called his name multiple times. Nothing.

I was just about to give up when I heard a faint voice. It sounded like my Telin but it came from below. Landing feet first I jumped out of the massive skeleton of a ship. There he was perfectly propped up in the corner of giant crates.

I rushed over to him only to kneel at his side helpless. His faceplate had shattered and impaled through his heart was a giant metal rod.

"Hey Telin…" I just stared in horror at his dying body. "No…Reyne no we are going to get out ok. We just *cough* need to find you some help. There has to be a colony nearby."

He just chuckled at my denial to his death. "Your right, there has to be a colony nearby to help you, but not me." Blood spurted out of his mouth and onto his lap. Lights in the distance signified pirates were coming this way. Just smiling he said, "So beautiful." The pistol attached to my backpack was silently unstrapped and pulled out from underneath me.

"_There's more of them!"_ The lights grew closer every second.

"Listen I need you to go and get help." The pistols motor whirred to life and was caked in blood once again.

"What..no. no I'm staying here with you!"

"I know you won't leave but I need you to. Hey look at me." He gently placed his hand on the side of my helmet. "You know me, I'll be fine but only if you go get help."

"You're a terrible liar." We both quietly laughed at it because it was completely true.

"I know." He pulled me in and placed his forehead on my faceplate. "Now go." I got up, hesitated then spun and ran. Even if he thinks hell die I will still get help, I'll be back for him. The burst of gunshots faded away into the distance but they were still loud and clear for me.

A spotlight flashed down over me, multiple pirates pinned me to the ground. "Didn't think you were getting away did you?" shouted one of them into my face. Everything started to blur, my vision was failing.

Shots rang out through the air as every one of them fell over lifeless. I didn't get up though, too tired, too much contamination. I was sick and it was going to kill me. The darkness at the edge of my vision began to grow, the world got quieter. I felt smaller.

END OF EPILOGUE

**Hey everyone, it's me the writer of this fan fiction. In case you stayed to find out what happened you just read the epilogue. Though I did just start the story and it only has a few views I would greatly appreciate some reviews, good or bad (good would still be nicer****) or maybe just a comment that plainly says [I like it] because then I would know someone is actually reading this. I'm not asking you to follow me or favorite this just a review would be cool, though by all means if you want to go ahead. PART 1 will start shortly, thank you for your patients. **


End file.
